Wanna bet?
by sarahlegg116
Summary: The 100 make a betting pool on Bellamy and Clarke.


Clarke was looking all over camp for Bellamy but couldn't find him and it was pissing her off, if he had been looking for her for this long she would be told off at for not magically knowing he needed her. She looked in his tent to find Octavia on his bed,

"You seen the idiot?" Octavia laughed before replying

"Yeah he's in the drop ship I think, you just missed him"

"Thanks" I smiled and left before she could ask why.

He wasn't on the med bay floor, so she called his name because she was not climbing the ladder to the top if she didn't have too

" Bell?" it echoed

"Up top Princess" she groaned before beginning the climb, which was over in less than a minute. At first she didn't see him, he was in a corner stood with her back to him staring at a blank wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked climbing into the room

"24… do you know what 24 is?" I just looked at the back of his head wanting it to explode

"I've been shouting your name looking for you and you've been contemplating the number 24?" he turned and smirked

"Oh I heard you doll" she growled and pinched the bridge of her nose

"Ok, why 24?" better to humour him, he motioned for her to come over

"Some ones been carving these" Clarke then decided to actually look at the wall and saw it, a bunch of tallies adding up to 24, they looked like they'd been carved at different intervals,

"Is someone counting days?" Bellamy shrugged

"That's what I was thinking but we've been here for over 30 so I don't know what the mark is" she glanced at him

"Mark?" he turned to the ladder and started the climb so she followed

"Yeah like what they started counting from, an event? I cant think of anything that happened 24 days ago though." We got to the bottom

"24 days, that's when we got the guns" she looked proud of herself before she saw the look Bellamy was giving her,

"We have 40 guns, 220 bullet casings. But nothing that relates to 24." they walked out of the drop ship "what did you want to talk about anyway?" she had forgotten she was looking for him

"Oh, one of the little kids has an idea for housing, quick to put up sturdy in wind but he can't build it himself so he wants your advice." He stretched cracking his back and smiled at her

"Lead the way princess".

24 days ago….

Jasper saw Clarke walk up to Bellamy and within 15 minutes they were packed and ready for a hunting trip, one of their regular past times nowadays.

"Hey Monty, look" Monty let out a snort when he saw them leave

"I bet they're hooking up" jasper continued giving his mate a sly look

"Ha-ha definitely" Monty agreed. One of the girls, willow, working down the food line overheard and spoke up

"Mum and dad? No, they like each other sure. But they're not, like into each other"

Miller who was watching them work with Monroe smirked

"The Princess? Nah daddy likes brunettes if ya hadn't noticed." Monroe snorted and leant on her gun before speaking

"I think they're in love but don't realise it yet" miller looked at her in surprise

"You think they're in love? Have you not seen them fight?" Monroe smiled dreamily

"Opposites attract right?"

"Whoa whoa, we didn't say anything about love, just fucking" jasper exclaimed before smashing open yet another walnut, Monroe smiled

"Oh yeah the 'rents are defo shaking up when no ones around"

Octavia came up to the table, having had no luck with getting to her grounder she decided to get some water, overhearing Monty's comment she asked who they were talking about, miller smirked before answering her

"Mummy and daddy, these three think they're fucking"

"What about Finn? I thought him and Clarke were together?"

"He stood by raven in the end, though someone overheard him saying to mum that he would leave raven for her, she turned him down" willow said, Octavia looked deep in thought

"Well they have something between them that's for sure, but nah, they're not sleeping together" Monty laughed

"Want to bet?" the look on Octavia's face made him regret that

" Yeah I do, anyone else want in?" apparently 40 kids wanted in on the bet.

Present day…

Bellamy hid in the shadows on the top floor and waited. Lucky for him it only took 20 minutes for Monty to come up, the count was now at 35. Bellamy waited till he was carving another tally in before creeping out of the shadows and closing the hatch. Monty screamed like a girl.

"So, 36 now." Monty nodded, suddenly a lot paler than before "I've been watching you all, trying to figure out what it is" Bellamy slid the box through the handle so no one could come up, Monty dropped the screwdriver he'd been using and stood up

" Its 36 days-" he tried to explain before Bellamy interrupted

"Sit" Bellamy barked. Monty sat. "36 days from what or too what even? 36 days ago was day the grounder escaped, the day everyone went a bit nuts." He started pacing "Is it a countdown from that?"

"No, its more like –" One look from Bellamy shut him up

"OR" he continued, " is it a rebellion? Code for times to attack or how many people you have on your side?" Bellamy stood behind him and cracked his knuckles " who is leading you? Is it miller? Or Finn? No one else would be stupid en-" Monty cut him off

"God no Bellamy I swear, its just a bet!" Bellamy felt relieved, actually he felt a bit stupid, Clarke had said it couldn't be a rebellion yet, most of the 100 were too young to even know it was an option.

"Tell me about the bet then" Bellamy sat in front of him and stared, waiting.

"It was stupid, it's nearly over now anyway"

"Nearly over?"

"The longest bet was 40 days"

"40 days for WHAT Monty" Monty looked at his hands and prayed for mercy

"40 days till you and Clarke had sex" after 10 seconds of silence Monty looked up. Bellamy was still looking at him, but his eyes were murderous

"Names Monty, who else was involved." Monty tried to think

"I'm not sure it was 40 odd people, most said you were already together so when we figured out that was false I kinda just forgot who made the bets"

"MONTY" he squealed again

"Err, me, jasper, raven, miller, Monroe, Octavia, Beth, Kyle, erm I can't remember anyone else!" Bellamy stood back up and helped Monty back up

"Good enough" he said smiling, Monty smiled back in relief and then Bellamy punched him.

"You know the only fucking reason we grew suspicious was because of those!" he pointed to the tallies " fucking idiots" he kicked the box out the way and climbed down leaving Monty on the floor.

He found Clarke in her tent looking over her freshly drawn maps

"Hey Princess" he sighed before dropping onto her bed using the blanket to cover his face, having gotten used to his dramatics by now she didn't turn around until she was done.

"Hey, you okay?" she turned on her 'stool' (a piece of wood thick enough to be sat on) to face him,

"They're onto us" she froze, he pulled the blanket away from his face so he could see her,

"What do you mean?" he threw the blanket to the end of the bed and sat up

"The 24 marks? Went up by one everyday they thought we didn't have sex" she put her face in her hands

"Why were they doing that?"

"Apparently that had a massive bet going. Monty spilled when I trapped him in the shi-"

"What? Oh bells, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing he didn't deserve, ruining the wall like that." She shoved his shoulder playfully

"Seriously do I need to go help him?"

"Nah, just a bloody nose I hope" he pulled her over onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her chest.

"So they don't know? About us?" she asked

"No, they don't. 4 days left till the last bet runs out though and no one wins"

"Hmmm" he looked at her questioningly, "what would they win?" he shrugged

"Dunno, didn't ask" she stood up, he tried to pull her back down but she slipped out of his grasp and moved just out of reach.

"What do we do? If they're already making bets then that means they already think we're together!"

"No, just sex" Clake looked confused so he explained " they don't think we're together just having sex. Which is kind of true" Clarke sighed and walked into his arms

"I'm sorry bells. They wont respect me if we're together, you even agreed"

"Doesn't mean I like every boy in camp staring at you."

"They don't stare!" he snorted

"Fine checking out your ass when you're not looking" she starts messing with his hair,

"What about all the girls who stare at you!" Bellamy laughed

"I'm irresistible baby"

"Oh really?" she pinched his waist making him let go of her for only a second, but long enough for her to duck out of his reaching range "cause right now I think I'm resisting" she blew him a kiss before leaving his tent.

Clarke looked for Monty and found him talking to raven, his face was bloody but it looked like the bleeding had stopped. She still wanted to check him. As she walked over she saw raven notice her and freeze, then they both ran. Actually ran away from her. Then she felt him, he was just behind her, less than an inch away. She sighed in defeat,

"Go round them up then" he kissed her on the cheek before leaving and shouting for miller. Clarke wasn't listening though; he'd just done that in public. In front of everyone.

In the end they could only find and confirm that 34 people were involved. Clarke wasn't surprised to find the troublesome trio (Jasper, Monty & Octavia) were in charge. Her and Bellamy were stood in front of the crowd, just staring for about 3 minutes before Clarke decided to speak

"Latrine duty, food duty, drop ship clean up. For the next month. Ill get a rota done later" it was Octavia that spoke first

"What? That's not fair. Bellamy?"

"You're on your own Octavia" he was smiling

"Clarke, it was just a bet, no one got hurt" raven spoke up from the crowd earning herself what had been nicknamed the 'Princess glare of doom'

"Not the point raven." Bellamy started speaking

"The point is we are your leaders here on earth, and we deserve more respect than this. But whoever bet on 15 won." Everyone went silent for about 10 seconds then Clarke lost it.


End file.
